Cardholders (e.g., consumers) may utilize transaction cards to process transactions at transaction terminals (e.g., point of sale (PoS) terminals, automated teller machine (ATM) terminals, access terminals (e.g., locking mechanisms for gates, doors, rooms, etc.), reward redemption terminals, and/or the like). The transaction cards may be issued by entities that manage accounts, identification information, and/or an access keys associated with the cardholders.